


Afterglow

by Lynchy8



Series: Fun (and sad!) little drabbles [19]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Aftercare, D/s relationship, Fluff, I love this OT3, M/M, fluffy boyfriends, just references to previous scene, no actual smut, the infamous bath tub, washing kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynchy8/pseuds/Lynchy8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“My love, would you like a bath?”</i>
</p>
<p>Jehan and Bahorel spoil Feuilly after a scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah and I were talking about this lovely OT3 and Jehan's baths and so it sort of grew from there - Jehan and Bahorel spoiling their grubby sub, giving him a good wash after a scene. Additionally, as fluff isn't my usual thing, it was a challenge to get me to write more of it. It's set in the same verse as my other Bahorel/Feuilly/ Jehan fics. Enjoy!

Feuilly groaned as his eyes flickered open. He was wedged between Bahorel and Jehan, the larger man’s arm thrown over both of them which meant that Feuilly was pressed into Bahorel’s chest. Jehan was at his back, snuggled close, his chin resting on Feuilly’s shoulder. Their legs were all tangled together and, in short, they were one large sweaty mess.

“I feel disgusting,” Feuilly grumbled, trying to separate himself from his boyfriends. Bahorel snorted, retracting his arm in order to stretch.

“You don’t exactly smell too pretty either,” he retorted.

They had spent the afternoon in the best way possible, Jehan and Bahorel working Feuilly over, making use of him, making him hurt in the most glorious fashion before fucking him into the mattress, at which point they had collapsed into a heap and gone for a nap. That was all very well and good, but now Feuilly was covered in three loads of cum, which was not at all attractive.

“Hush, you,” Jehan yawned, reaching over to slap Bahorel’s arm playfully. “Go and sort out dinner. I’ll take care of Feuilly.”

Bahorel grinned, heaving himself out of bed. He bent over to retrieve a pair of jogging bottoms from the floor, taking his time in order to give his boyfriends a show before strutting from the room in the direction of the kitchen.

Feuilly’s attention was captured by Jehan stroking gentle fingers through his hair.

“My love, would you like a bath?”

_Oh_.

Jehan’s baths were something very special and Feuilly almost fell over himself to answer.

“Oh, please, that would be amazing, Sir, please –”

Jehan silenced him, pressing a finger over Feuilly’s lips, smiling benevolently.

“Hush, now, darling. The scene is over so you don’t need to call me Sir. This is my treat for you being so good for Bahorel and I this afternoon.”

Jehan sat up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed before turning to catch Feuilly’s hand, tugging the other man up. He moved gracefully, at ease with his nudity. As he walked towards the bathroom, Feuilly smiled at the scratch marks down Jehan’s back put there by Bahorel that afternoon. He knew, even without the tell-tale ache in his shoulders, that his own back was covered in strap marks.

He allowed Jehan to manoeuvre him into the bathroom, perching on the closed toilet lid while his boyfriend started the tap running. Jehan set about adding a little of every bottle on his personal shelf of luxury bath foams, oils and salts. Normally that shelf was out of bounds to everyone, and anyone caught flouting that rule could expect instant death without mercy. But, every so often, Jehan would run them a bath and it was glorious.

Soon the air was hot and sweet with steam and blended scents; lavender, coconut, marshmallow, lime and even, according to one bottle, white tea and jasmine. The bubbles built higher and higher as the tub filled.

“In you get,” Jehan coaxed, nodding his head in the direction of the steaming water.

Feuilly was in heaven. The water was the perfect temperature; hot but not scalding. His aching body sank beneath the surface and he hissed slightly at the contact. Jehan knelt down beside him, smiling indulgently. 

“How’s that, my darling?” Jehan trailed his fingers lazily in the water, drumming gently on Feuilly’s chest.

“Wonderful, thank you,” Feuilly replied, his eyes closing. He could hear Jehan moving around and then there were hands on his shoulders, pushing him forward.

“Up you come, love, make room for me,” Jehan’s sweet voice encouraged him to shift forward, allowing his boyfriend to slip in behind him. The water level rose high as Jehan settled behind Feuilly, his legs slotting around the man’s waist.

He took up the massage sponge off the side, applying a liberal amount of body wash and squeezing it to tease out the bubbles before applying it to Feuilly’s neck and _oh god_ it felt good. Jehan applied just the right amount of pressure, working slowly in circles down Feuilly’s shoulders and back over the marks he had put there himself that afternoon.

“I’m not hurting you?”

“No,” Feuilly replied quickly, gasping slightly. “No, it’s perfect.”

It was, it really was. Jehan was a magician with his hands and knew exactly where to knead and press, working all the knots out of Feuilly’s muscles. Feuilly closed his eyes again, losing himself in the sensation of Jehan’s attentions. He loved being worked over by Jehan, being put through his paces by his dom, especially when it also involved Bahorel; servicing them both, being made use of until he was sore and aching and fucked out. But _this_ , this was also wonderful. 

Being cared for, being bathed and loved and everything good that came with it; there was no other feeling like it in the world. He was so fucking lucky and he knew it.

“Love you,” he mumbled, eyes still closed. Jehan pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades.

“You’re sweet,” Jehan’s voice was a caress in itself. “And I love you too.”

“Fucking saps, the pair of you!” Feuilly opened his eyes to see Bahorel leaning against the door frame, still shirtless, watching them both in amusement.

“Either be useful or be gone, Bahorel, we’re having a Nice Time here,” Jehan scolded lightly, but there was a clear warning in his tone. This was Feuilly’s bath and Bahorel was not to spoil it on any account.

Bahorel heaved himself up from the door frame, strutting across the room until he was perching on the edge of the bath, reaching into the water to grab Feuilly’s foot. Feuilly let out a yelp as he lost his balance, falling backwards onto Jehan who accepted him with welcoming arms.

“Hush, there now, you’re fine,” Jehan soothed, hands reaching up to reach through Feuilly’s damp curls. Jehan’s clever fingers began to move, to work at Feuilly’s scalp, teasing and kneading his head and it was pure bliss. At the same time, Bahorel began to press at Feuilly’s feet, starting with the toes.

Feuilly let out a groan at the duel sensations of pleasure working their way through his body. Damn Bahorel and his knowledge of reflexology; something he’d been using to his advantage for years before he and Feuilly had fallen into bed together. He always started at the toes, pressing just right to make sparks flicker behind his eyes. Then down a bit and to the side, to a specific point which always made his shoulders twitch. Then the bastard would rub aggressively up and down the inside of the foot, making Feuilly arch his back with pleasure at the ripples running up and down his spine.

“Gently, darling,” Jehan admonished, still massaging Feuilly’s head in deliberate, decadent motions. Bahorel heeded Jehan’s advice, moving with more care as he took Feuilly’s other foot, treating it to more of the same.

It was good, more than good, to just lie there and let them spoil him. But the water was cooling and bellies were rumbling. Regretfully, Feuilly and Jehan climbed out of the bath.

Twenty minutes later found all three of them in boxers and t-shirts sitting in a pile on the sofa, tucking into the pizza Bahorel had ordered while they discussed which film they wanted to watch. Feuilly was squished between his two boyfriends, content to eat and listen while they discussed the varying merits of each choice before Jehan’s choice of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire finally won out. 

Looking between Bahorel and Jehan, Feuilly couldn’t help but smile. He was exhausted in all the right ways, feeling extraordinarily happy and content with the world. Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Reflexology is magic; essentially each part of your foot relates to a part of your body. As well as getting a delicious foot massage, you can also feel the rest of your body relaxing as your foot is manipulated. 
> 
> If you have also developed a "Jean Prouvaire and his bath tub" problem, please feel free to let Sarah and I know!


End file.
